


Слово за слово

by Amiram, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: наслоение определенийАвтор в курсе, что слова на английском звучат по-другому, так что здесь засилье авторского произвола
Relationships: Ричард (RK900)/Гэвин Рид
Series: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Kudos: 19





	Слово за слово

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Слово за слово  
>  **Автор:** Амирам  
>  **Бета:** WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020  
>  **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** мини, около 3 000  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ричард (RK900)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс, недоэкшн  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** наслоение определений  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%B0)  
> 

** 1 **  


Ричард Найнс стоит вполоборота и напряженно всматривается в распахнутые ворота склада: как все, он ждет сигнала. Его волосы треплет ветер, приклад упирается в плечо, а пальцы поглаживают масляно блестящий ствол. Гэвин пялится и может думать только о том, какой же он охуенный…  
Ричард поворачивается, и Гэвин быстро отводит взгляд, — да, охуенный **дробовик**!

Жесткая рука хватает Гэвина за плечо и вжимает в стену. А потом Найнс бьет в дверь ногой и без разговоров дает залп **дроби** в распахнутую тьму. Свинцовые шарики врезаются в тела затаившихся боевиков и собирают свои жертвы: из проема слышатся крики боли.  
— Целы, детектив?  
Найнс, кажется, ждет ответа, но изнутри раздаются оглушительные выстрелы, и он отворачивается, стреляет снова. А потом скрывается во тьме комнаты.  
— Лучше всех, — цедит Гэвин и ныряет за ним следом.  
Не пропускать же веселье.

Гэвин зверски устал, ему бы сейчас домой: принять душ, перехватить что-нибудь из еды и лечь спать, но нет. Он сидит в своей машине на стоянке у Департамента и слушает частую **дробь** дождя по крыше.  
И молчит. Заняться нечем — он даже курить недавно бросил, и теперь просто смотрит на стеклянные раздвижные двери.  
Сумерки сгущаются, когда Ричард Найнс выходит в дождь, и Гэвин уже тянется посигналить ему, но почему-то медлит. Не двигаясь, смотрит, как Ричард оглядывается, стряхивает воду с волос и садится в подсвеченное голубым такси. И уезжает один. Как всегда.

** 2 **  


В тире Ричард Найнс встает ровно, как по учебнику — ноги чуть шире плеч, левая впереди. Он вставляет магазин и **передергивает** затвор, загоняя патрон. Потом поднимает пистолет, прицеливается и стреляет так быстро, что грохот выстрелов сливается в почти непрерывный шум.  
Все пули ложатся в десятку, и Гэвин, глядя на него из своего угла, неосознанно растирает грудь. Ему кажется, что мишень нарисована прямо на его футболке, и Ричард, как всегда, не мажет.

При взгляде на тяжело ворочающееся вокруг старых мостков месиво из мусора, гнилых водорослей и топливных отходов Гэвина **передергивает** от отвращения. Запах такой, что глаза слезятся, его тошнит и хочется не дышать, как андроиды. Напряженный, он идет за Ричардом, глядя на мир сквозь прицел «Глока» — они почти на месте.  
А вот когда после удара сраного электромагнитного заряда обездвиженный Ричард падает в это месиво, Гэвин сначала стреляет на поражение, а потом прыгает вслед за ним.  
Дрожать руки начинают потом, когда все уже позади, а пока он изо всех сил тянет тяжелое тело Ричарда к берегу и твердит сквозь зубы:  
— Долбаная жестянка! Я тебя не отпускал!

Гэвин смотрит в серый потолок и пытается отвлечься от странного темного пятна, которое каждую ночь выползает из дальнего угла и с каждым разом становится все больше. Во тьме ему чудится абсолютно неподвижное лицо Ричарда, его едва мерцающий диод и собственное глухое отчаянье.  
Гэвин мучительно стонет и добавляет смазки на ладонь.  
Он-то хотел перед сном **передернуть** по-быстрому, а выходит, как постоянно в последнее время, сплошное издевательство.

** 3 **  


— Отдайте детонатор, — просит Ричард проникновенно, стоя перед психованной преступницей на коленях.  
Но дуло, глядящее ему в лоб, даже не дергается.  
— Попался, тупой андроид, — шипит ненормальная, сжимая в другой руке пульт с единственной кнопкой. — Приказы здесь отдаю я!  
Она действительно безумна — это видно издалека, — иначе не хотела бы взорвать заминированную машину с соседями за своей спиной, и Гэвин на крыше старается дышать медленно и размеренно. Он держит ее на прицеле и ждет, очень ждет, что Ричард…  
Ричард неуловимым движением хватает ее за руку, ломая пальцы, подхватывает падающий пульт и уводит голову с линии огня. Ненормальная кричит и стреляет, но Гэвин **спускает** курок быстрее.

У Гэвина шок — он смотрит на Фаулера и, кажется, слышит, что тот ему говорит, но это не точно. В голове у него совсем другое.

_— Два идиота!.._

Гэвин снова как можно быстрее сбегает по ступеням, и в голове у него бьется только одна мысль: «Пожалуйста, только бы все обошлось!» 

_— Подождать подкрепления никак не могли?!.._

Он выбегает из темного подъезда, и свет, отраженный от бетонного покрытия заброшенного двора на пару мгновений ослепляет его. Он все равно бежит вперед и видит много красного. Видит Ричарда. Видит синюю кровь на нем… 

_— Да ты слушаешь вообще, Рид?! — Замечает его состояние Фаулер и трясет Гэвина за плечо._  
И **спускает** разгон на тормозах.

А потом Гэвин, накиданный таблетками, стоит в коридоре со стаканчиком в руке и видит Ричарда — пиджака на нем нет, пробитая грудная панель на виду, рубашка в тириуме. Тот идет с техниками Киберлайф на выход, но заметив его, подходит, смотрит в глаза и прикасается своим лбом ко лбу Гэвина. Тот замирает, не дыша, а Ричард тепло гладит его пальцами по шее.  
— Я скоро вернусь…  
И действительно возвращается на следующий день!

Детройт третий день подряд заливают дожди: по улицам течет, небо то и дело раскатисто грохочет. По потолку мечутся длинные тени от ветвей дерева за окном — ветер гнет его едва ли не до земли и уносит прочь изорванную листву. Гэвин наблюдает, как вспышки молний разгоняют давнюю тьму по углам.

Он закрывает глаза, трогает себя и снова видит Ричарда: тот смотрит внимательно и чуть тревожно, легко касается ладони Гэвина, и его диод вспыхивает желтым, когда тот не отводит рук.  
Гэвин кусает губы и рвано дышит. 

Теплое прикосновение пальцев к шее. Короткое движение, которым Ричард смахивает прядь волос с глаз. Волнение во взгляде… «Я скоро вернусь...» 

Нескольких движений оказывается достаточно — Гэвин **спускает** на удивление быстро и тут же засыпает, даже не думая рефлексировать.  
Отличные в Детройте стоят деньки!

** 4 **  


На Гэвина нападают из темноты: он успевает повернуться, но его все равно сбивают с ног — и пистолет улетает в сторону.  
Гэвин руками блокирует удары ногой: раз, другой, третий, а потом на карачках бросается в сторону «Глока» и успевает схватить его за **ствол**.  
От жесткого удара по бедру он матерится, но уходит в кувырок через плечо, встает и с разворота бьет слетевшего с катушек андроида рукояткой по виску.  
И вызывает техников, потирая ноющие руки — больно! Вот же сука!

Мужик с доисторическим револьвером обдолбан, его качает, а руки ходят ходуном, и Гэвин готов рискнуть. Он уже практически на старте, когда Ричард рывком отбрасывает его с линии огня и впечатывает спиной в дерево, сжимая пальцы на плече. Дыхание на миг вышибает, и Гэвин на адреналине шипит что-то в идеальное в своем спокойствии лицо. А потом замечает заполошно бьющий красным диод и замолкает.  
— Гэвин, тебя едва не убили два раза! — цедит Ричард и еще раз хорошенько прикладывает его спиной о шершавый **ствол**. — Жить надоело?  
И смотрит так, что у Гэвина теряются все ядовитые слова. Уже не Рид, а Гэвин, да?..  
— Нет, — мотает он головой, почти зачарованно глядя в прозрачные глаза. — Нет…

Ричард догоняет его в темном коридорчике, ведущем к душевым. У Гэвина откат и усталость; он хочет помыться, домой и подумать, но все это бесследно исчезает, стоит Ричарду подойти ближе.  
Он не говорит ни слова, только находит губами его губы и целует.  
Гэвин вспыхивает мгновенно — его ведет, и через минуту он уже потирается о Ричарда пахом, а через две тот трогает его член прямо через джинсы. Сжимает **ствол** , надавливает, двигает ладонью, и Гэвин, как кролик под гипнозом, смотрит в потемневшие глаза — совсем как днем. И совершенно иначе.  
— Не смей больше так подставляться, — говорит Ричард ему в губы, и он заторможенно кивает.  
А потом его накрывает.

** 5 **  


Дежурство выдается на удивление спокойным, а уж сейчас — в самый темный час — вообще ни звонков, ни вызовов, и Гэвин расслабляется.  
Он садится в курилке под вытяжкой и начинает чистить свой «Глок». Разбирает, прочищает, вытирает, смазывает и полирует.  
Каждая деталь знакома до последнего изгиба, и Гэвин пробегает пальцами по холодной тяжести стали, гладит и осторожно кладет в сторону, чтобы взять следующую.  
Ствол прочищать не надо, он делал это недавно, но вот смазать не помешает. Гэвин наматывает на шомпол пропитанную оружейной **смазкой** ткань и проталкивает его внутрь. Проводит до конца и вытаскивает. И поднимает глаза.  
Ричард в дверях смотрит неотрывно и жадно. На лице красные отсветы, губы крепко сжаты.

Гэвин краснеет тоже.

Гэвина и Ричарда дергают на вызов внезапно. И вроде смена не их, и выходной, да еще и свидание… Не первое, но не менее значимое. Однако они срываются сразу — разбойное нападение, вымогательство и стрельба, и все это их недавний знакомый, которого они ловят уже две недели. Спасибо дежурному — позвонил, как только тот попал в поле зрения камер и был опознан.  
На этот раз рецидивист не один — с ним компания, и пока Ричард укладывает их лицами в бетон, Гэвин бежит за главным.

Заброшки… эти сраные заброшки Гэвин ненавидит всей душой — все самое мерзкое происходит именно здесь.  
И он летит со второго этажа в разбитое окно, пытаясь выстрелить в напавшего на него мудака, и падает — слава rA9 — в кучу мусора. Пара железок, впившихся в ребра, небольшая плата за жизнь и за вывалившегося следом знакомца. Тот орет и сжимает руками простреленное бедро, и Гэвин от души пнул бы его пару раз, но он, матерясь, защелкивает наручники и зачитывает его права. А потом накладывает жгут.

Свидание продолжается после оформления документов в комнате отдыха, когда Ричард, сжимая губы и пряча беспокойство, широкими мазками заботливо **смазывает** Гэвину синяки в полспины и ссадины на боках. Его ладони мягкие и теплые, Гэвин прикрывает глаза и улыбается, чувствуя щекой легкое касание губ Ричарда.

И показывает средний палец не вовремя вошедшему Крису.

Ладони Ричарда почти горячие, и **смазка** по ним просто течет. Он склоняется к Гэвину, смотрит на него и размазывает ее между его ягодиц, а потом проталкивает пальцы внутрь, один за другим, не торопясь, медленно, прокручивая. Вытягивает эмоции Гэвина, жадно ловит дыхание. Неумолимо растягивает и массирует внутри.  
Гэвин стонет — он не любитель, но с Ричардом сдержаться не может. Прижимается, вскидывает бедра и глядит, не отрываясь, запускает руки в волосы, трогает лицо. Тянется с поцелуем и закрывает глаза, когда его становится слишком много.  
Движения все более быстрые и жаркие, пальцы Ричарда туго входят и нажимают внутри именно так, как надо.  
Гэвин плывет. Гэвин выгибается, забрасывает ногу Ричарду на бедро, сжимает свой член и стонет в голос, выплескиваясь между ними. Мышцы пульсируют, он быстро дышит, повторяя раз за разом:  
— Ричард… Ну же, Рич…  
Пальцы медленно покидают его, и Гэвин расслабляется, вытягивается рядом с Ричардом и открывает глаза.  
В полутьме он видит бледное лицо, желтые отблески диода. Он так хотел бы подарить ему такое же удовольствие, но это невозможно. И он принимает ласки, отдавая взамен то чувство, что растет в нем понемногу каждый день.  
А сейчас старается лишний раз не шевелиться, словно боится расплескать его внутри. То, что делает его заполненным.

** 6 **  


— Не стреляй, Найнс внутри! — кричит Гэвин Аллену, который уже прицелился в резко газанувший автомобиль из М16.  
Надо отдать должное — Аллен к нему прислушивается и сразу опускает винтовку. Вокруг них огненный ад и стрельба, полумрак заброшенного (опять) склада то и дело разрывается вспышками выстрелов с обеих сторон, а Гэвин с отчаянием смотрит на экран телефона — зеленый маячок, что он прицепил на Ричарда, быстро от него удаляется.  
Гэвин поднимает глаза и уже готов к преследованию, когда Коннор молча берет из рук Аллена винтовку, вскидывает ее, целится и в два выстрела попадает в задние колеса удаляющегося автомобиля.  
Водитель пытается выровнять, сбрасывает скорость и выкручивает руль, и тогда Коннор стреляет в него.  
Машина коротко тычется носом в стену и замирает.

Ричарда Гэвин находит в багажнике, его диод едва мерцает красным, но он живой.

— Стреляли в насос, — говорит техник часом позже. — Повезло, что был в **защите**. Только с места выбило, рассинхрон. Типа… без сознания был, — объясняет он и добавляет: — Сейчас он в порядке.  
Гэвин хмыкает Ричарду в лицо и ничего не говорит, а потом устало садится на подножку скорой и упирается локтями в колени.  
Вокруг обычная после вооруженного задержания атмосфера: арестованных увозят, улики нумеруют и описывают, кругом вспышки камер и суета. Аллен машет издалека и уходит к своим. Коннор мелькает неподалеку…  
Через минуту Ричард садится рядом и прижимается к Гэвину плечом. Он мнет в руках испорченный индивидуальный бронежилет, дергает разрезанный техниками кевлар, который торчит из-под черной ткани.  
— Спасибо, что одолжил, — говорит он, и Гэвин хмыкает снова — он-то прекрасно помнит, с какими ухищрениями напялил его на Ричарда перед операцией. — Надо купить новый.

— Два, — отвечает Гэвин через какое-то время и кладет голову Ричарду на плечо.  
— Два… — на этот раз легко соглашается тот.

Гэвин молчит долго, минут пятнадцать. Прихлебывает свой кофе, крутит в пальцах темные очки и слушает сводную сестру. Они сидят за столом в заштатной забегаловке, перед ними заказ, но ничего не съедено. Сестра просто рот не закрывает, так торопится высказать все, что наболело, а Гэвину кусок в горло не лезет. С такими-то разговорами.  
Сестра сверкает черными глазами, ее кудряшки то и дело воинственно подпрыгивают, когда она жестикулирует особенно яростно. Горячая кровь — ее мать мексиканка.

Гэвин вспоминает старую заповедь: лучшая **защита** — нападение. И ему интересно: от чего она защищается? 

— Па сказал, чтобы ты приехал один…  
— В нашем доме и ноги не будет бездушного железа…  
— Ты с ума сошел, да вся семья в шоке…  
— Я, когда узнала, просто охренела!..  
— Ты и так дома столько лет не был, Гэвви, не порти все…  
— Отец готов тебя простить. 

Гэвин кривит рот в усмешке, но все еще молчит — к чему слова, все и так ясно. Он шарит по карманам, кидает на стол деньги, потом цепляет на нос очки и встает.  
— Мне пора, пока, — бросает он и идет к выходу.  
— Гэвви! Гэвин! Стой! Ты что вообще творишь? И когда тебя ждать?  
Гэвин открывает хлипкую дверь, вдыхает жаркий пыльный воздух середины лета и улыбается.  
— Я не приеду. Так и передай всем.  
— Из-за андроида?! — с ужасом переспрашивает сестра, и он кивает.  
— Думаю провести время с семьей.  
— С кем? С ним?..  
Сестра кричит еще что-то, но Гэвин не слушает.  
Оказывается, сделать выбор совсем не сложно, если это действительно важно.

** 7 **  


Гэвин стоит на коленях на земляном полу, руки сцеплены на затылке, кровь сочится из носа по разбитым губам, течет по подбородку и капает на грудь. Его качает, и он то и дело приваливается боком к Ричарду.  
Тот рядом, в такой же позе, с треснувшей лицевой панелью. Скин с половины лица сполз, и оно сияет белым в пыльных лучах солнечного света, пробивающегося из щелей развалюхи.

А развалюха-то с секретом: кругом стоят ящики с военной маркировкой, некоторые открыты, и среди промасленной ткани видны темно-серые стальные стволы и тепло-рыжее дерево прикладов. 

«Нерациональное распределение **оружия** в отдельно взятом сарае», — думает Гэвин заторможенно.

От удара в голове звенит, и тычок дулом в затылок отдается лавиной боли. Сотряс или что-то рядом. Впереди разговаривают двое, сделка почти завершена.  
Мысли мечутся в поисках выхода и не находят его. Опять они проебались с подкреплением, и Гэвин готов вынести от Фаулера что угодно, лишь бы не вот это все… 

Он вычленяет отдельные слова и понимает, что им конец.  
Пара человек скрипит рассохшимися досками на опоясывающем сарай балконе на уровне второго этажа, звонко передергивает затворы…  
Сильный удар в плечо валит Гэвина мордой во влажную землю, а вокруг слышится дохрена разных звуков: стук и крики, а главное — быстрые, как в тире, выстрелы со стороны Ричарда.  
С балкона валятся подстреленные «оружейные магнаты», тип за спиной Гэвина падает рядом с ним, забрызгав все вокруг кровью и чем-то серым.

И тишина оглушает… Гэвин кое-как поднимается и оглядывается: вокруг все то же и трупы. И Ричард над ним с двумя небольшими пистолетами в руках.  
«Ого, две неучтенных единицы стрелкового оружия», — снова выдает странное мозг, и Гэвин отмахивается.  
— Откуда? — хрипит он и садится на задницу — думать о чистоте джинсов поздновато.  
— Есть кое-что, чего ты не знаешь о моей комплектации, — отвечает Ричард.  
Он подходит ближе и крутит пистолеты на пальцах, а потом показывает разорванные на бедрах брюки. И со щелчками вставляет пистолеты себе в бедра…  
— Охренеть… — говорит Гэвин и не может удержаться от улыбки. — Охренеть ты ковбой!  
И долго с облегчением смеется в плечо Ричарда, прижимаясь к нему, в кольце его рук, касаясь виском трещины в панели, пока его не отпускает. И пока вдалеке не слышатся сирены полицейских машин.

Гэвин смотрит на смятую простыню перед собой, комкает ее в руках, потом упирается в матрас лбом и тяжело и часто дышит. Прижимается к шелковистой ткани щекой, но чувствует только жар и влагу. Ну не плачет же он, хотя ресницы и слиплись…  
Он дергает бедрами, вскидывает их навстречу горячему и мягкому языку, трется членом о полотенце под пахом, прогибается в спине и кусает губы.  
— Стони, ну же, — просит Ричард, кружит языком вокруг его пульсирующей дырки и снова ввинчивает его внутрь.  
Гэвин не может отказать — и собственный стон кажется ему таким жалобным, что он почти в панике тянет к себе подушку. Что-то со стуком падает на пол, но сейчас ему все равно, и Гэвин зарывается в нее лицом и стонет, стонет, стонет опять, пока Ричард трахает его языком и пальцами. Мучает, растягивает удовольствие, потом подводит почти к оргазму и… пережимает член.  
Чтобы тут же начать сначала.  
Гэвин встает на колени, раскрывается, не оставляет ничего тайного или стыдного, просит и стонет, и скулит, когда Ричард наконец дает ему кончить.

Гораздо позже Ричард подбирает с пола упавший пистолет и спрашивает:  
— Зачем тебе это под подушкой?  
Гэвин подбивает ее, родную, и садится, крутит **оружие** в руках.  
— Перекрывали мы как-то наркотрафик, и с пистолетом приходилось мыться, жрать и на унитазе сидеть, не то что спать, — говорит он и кладет пистолет на тумбу.  
А потом притягивает Ричарда к себе и ложится.

Гэвин смотрит в пустой потолок и чувствует, как жизнь не проходит мимо, а течет сквозь него, омывает, кружит, несет с собой. И Ричарда с ним рядом.  
Гэвину не нужен больше пистолет в постели, чтобы спать спокойно.

** Эпилог **  


Ричарда нет в Детройте уже две недели, и Гэвин делает вид, что все у него зашибись. И живет он совсем как раньше: ходит на работу, зло и жестко шутит с коллегами, вгрызается в новые дела, пережевывает старые. Ищет зацепки, расследует, задерживает, арестовывает и допрашивает.  
В общем, делает вид, что жизнь вокруг него кипит и мчится, но на самом деле…  
На самом деле внутри у него все замерло в ожидании. Старые страхи поднимают головы и нашептывают сраную хрень, засирая потолок тенями. Одиночество, так долго им выдавливаемое, упорно лезет обратно.  
Телефонных разговоров ему мало: Гэвин жадный, несдержанный, готов хапать, себе, еще, и еще кусочек, только бы не отняли, только бы не как всегда!..

Ричард должен вернуться через два дня, а сегодня у Гэвина сюрприз: приоткрытая входная дверь и включенный в глубине дома свет.  
Он вытаскивает «Глок», смотрит на мир сквозь прицел, тихо толкает дверь… и слышит голос Ричарда.  
— Гэвин, — зовет тот. — Гэвин, это я.  
Ричард выходит из спальни уже в домашнем, позвякивая ключами. Своим комплектом, который Гэвин выдал ему как раз перед командировкой.  
И Гэвин опускает руки, сует пистолет в кобуру и пялится на Ричарда молча — кажется, голос ему отказал. Он прислоняется плечом к стене, потому что колени… с ними что-то странное.  
И он **обезоружен** видом Ричарда в их квартире, на своем месте, привычном и теперь постоянном. 

А потом Ричард улыбается и делает шаг вперед.  
И Гэвин понимает, что он еще и **беззащитен** перед ним.

Впрочем, его это давно уже не пугает.


End file.
